Foundry
The Nickelodeon Fanonverse, also known simply as the Fanonverse, is the shared universe where most of the television series and video games of the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki take place. It's mascot is Nick. The fictional characters John the Marksman, Bagel, Web, SSK, Chrome, and Invader Rob are some of the well-known heroes from this universe while it also contains well-known villains such as LT Fan, Professor Carrotstein, Imperium, The Troll King, and others. The Nickelodeon Fanonverse is composed of a number of different dimensional planes, most notably parallel Earths. The Prime Universe is the mainstream continuity of the Fanonverse. The concept of a shared universe was originally pioneered by users KM and Web on chat. Before it's creation, numerous shows already coexisted in the same world. However, maintaining consistency was a major problem. As a result, the was established on April 13, 2013. History Origins Existence originated with a genderless entity known as Anima. The entity created space, time, light, darkness, and the first forms of life: twelve heavenly beings known as the Curators. The Curators are as follows: Anima insufflated life into them in exchange for his own, distributing it's power amongst them proportionately. Although now omniscient, the Curators could not comprehend Anima's sacrifice. Being that their first sight after gaining life was death, the Curators were disheartened and confused. Prime and Lucifer were effected the most, so Lucifer convinced the dozen that their newfound emotions were a defect. They then sought to continue what they thought was Anima's goal, and so the twelve Curators each created twelve separate parallel universes approximately ten billion years ago. They did so via Big Bang. In the center of all realities was the Multiversal Nexus, occupied by the Curators and their satellite station. From here, they observe and analyze variances within the Fanonverse. The Curators were hesitant to create life at first and so instead they opted to create water, vegetation, gravity, planets, and stars. Humans Eventually, Prime believed he understood why Anima sacrificed himself and so he was willing to do the same in order to create inhabitants for his universe. Subsequently, the planet Earth was formed 4.6 billion years ago, with its first inhabitants being the numinous Adam and Eve. Soon, they were exiled from the Garden of Eden, a portion of the Multiversal Nexus placed on Earth, for contravening Prime. There would be many children of Adam and Eve, and they would all become the reckless deities of the Fanonverse. 1.2 million years ago, Prime creates the first real humans, who are much less barbaric than the deities. Fearing for the safety of the new species, Prime restrains the power of several deities and vigorously places them inside gems and hides them throughout the world. Most are put away, not all, such as Nick. The deities put up a fight, but they obviously loss. Silēns was the only deity killed during the battle with Prime. Bronze Age The Bronze Age refers to the 20th century in the Fanonverse. This time was the setting for HTML: TAS, The Rejects, Sugarboy, and Double O' Seven exclusively. Modern Age The Modern Age refers to the 21st century in the Fanonverse. Many shows, films, video games, and comics take place during this time. As expected, many prominent events occur as well such as the time Earth was invaded by reprogrammed SIR Units under the influence of a space-terrorist group or the time The Ultimate Entity exercised her influence on Earth, and much more. Ultimately, throughout all the conflicts of this century, the most troublesome would prove to be Dora's Gem Supremacy Plan, which would cause a universal unbalance in the galaxy itself. TBA. Post-Modern Age TBA. Description The basic concept of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse is that it is just like the real world, but with superhuman and anthropomorphic beings existing in it. However, there are other corollary differences resulting from the justifications implied by that main conceit. Many fictional cities and locations, such as Crazville, Nicktropolis, Anytown, and Fort Pooda, exist in it. These cities are effectively archetypes of cities, with Fort Pooda embodying the negative aspects of life in a large city, and Nicktropolis reflecting more of the positive aspects. Sentient alien species (such as the Coolians or the Bagels) and even functioning interstellar societies are generally known to exist, and the arrival of alien spacecraft is not uncommon. Technologies which are only theoretical in the real world, such as artificial intelligence or are outright impossible according to modern science are functional and reproducible, though they are often portrayed as highly experimental and difficult to achieve. Demonstrable magic exists and can be learned. The general history of the fictional world is similar to the real one. For instance, there was a Roman Empire, and World War II and 9/11 both occurred. Heroes Being a hero does not require powers anywhere near omnipotence. Furthermore, even major heroes have distinct vulnerabilities. In 2023, the first team composed of heroes, the ACS, was formed, and they've remained Earth's preeminent hero team; most other Fanick heroes have connections to the team. Heroes are generally accepted or even praised by the general public. Villains Villains with meek powers contrive schemes of extraordinary complexity. When caught, any prison sufficient enough to contain these villains is suitable. More powerful villains strive to contest for greater goals like world domination and/or universal acclaim (from the public and their villainous peers). Usually more powerful enemies are imprisoned in maximum level facilities, such as the Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary. Villains sometimes also form their own groups, but these tend to be short-lived because most villains simply do not trust each other. Most such teams are formed by a charismatic and/or fearsome criminal mastermind; an example is Imperium. Most villain teams are usually small, having been formed of individuals who know each other personally or have some other reason to work together. Advanced technology Technology more advanced than that which currently exists in real life is available - but it is usually very expensive, and usually only rich or powerful individuals and organizations (or the scientific geniuses who create them) have access to them. Technology can also come from outer space and extraterrestrial planets, such as the Irken technology, or different timelines. Robots and similar creations, including cyborgs, can have superior intelligence when they are created as sentient beings. Chrome and RACK are examples. These 'beings' are most often created by individuals who possess vast intellects, like scientists such as Professor Carrotstein and Brandon. This also lets injured or paralyzed characters become better with cybornetics. An example is Dr. Boom. Aliens There are many intelligent extraterrestrial races as well. Bagel and Invader Rob are examples. A large number of them are humanoid, even human-like. Some of these races have natural superpowers, but they're usually the same for all individuals of the same race. Most aliens are from different planets, who have a source of origin near the Solar System and in the Milky Way Galaxy, although, alien colonies are common within the solar system. Time stream It is possible to travel in time in this universe by several means. An example of this would be the show Two Time Travelling Idiots. A number of alternate realities also exist. Theology Although the religious cosmology of the multiverse is complex, the pantheon known as the Curators are essentially the true "gods," responsible for the creation of universes, deities, life forms, water, vegetation, gravity, planets, and stars. The initial deities, Adam and Eve, gave birth to the first and most powerful generation of deities who were mostly all detained by Prime. There are several known beings in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse that possess god-like powers, notably Nick and The Ultimate Entity. The concepts of Heaven and Hell do exist in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, albeit slightly different. Lordship over Hell frequently changes in various series, so numerous demons have proclaimed themselves its rulers. Continuities The great Nickelodeon Fanonverse is part of a multiverse, with various universes coexisting simultaneously without affecting each other directly. Content This is a list of content that make up the mainstream continuity of the Fanonverse, the Prime Universe. If you want your work to take place within the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, you can ask KM on his message wall. Judging is based off of the quality and originality of the article. However, once a project is inaugurated into the Fanonverse, the respective creator of this project has no control over references made to their project unless a valid reason can be put fourth. Another negative aspect of having a piece of work part of the Fanonverse is that the author does not have complete creative control over it. For example, an author can not make a drastic plot such as the world being destroyed or anything else that disrupts canon. If this happens, said work will be removed from the Fanonverse or will be labelled non-canon, meaning that said work is unofficial and has never happened within the mainstream continuity. Shows *''Among Ponies'' *''Annoying People'' *''Bandit Territory'' *''Chaos Adventures'' *''Chaos Junior Adventures'' *''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' *''CircleCity'' *''Coin-Dude'' *''Cool Shark'' *''Derphletes'' *''Double O' Seven'' *''Employed in the Fanonverse'' *''Fanonverse Jr.'' *''Fanonverse Sr.'' *''HTML: The Animated Series'' *''Infrared'' *''Krazy vs. Life'' *''Matthew's World'' *''Mortal Insanity'' *''Nicky'' *''Oblivion: The Path of the Righteous Man'' *''Randit & Mark'' *''Righteous Do-Gooders'' *''Selena & Lucy'' *''Stickventures'' *''Sugarboy'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures'' (SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures: New Generation is not canon) *''The ACS'' *''The ACS Anime'' *''The ACS Upcoming'' *''The Adventures of DrillHead!'' *''The Bagel Show'' *''The Bob Boogleface Show'' *''The Collector Show'' *''The Epic Animals'' *''The Future is Stupid'' *''The Narratives of Nozus'' *''The Non-ACS'' *''The Rainbow Blade'' *''The Rejects'' *''WeirdWorld'' *''What The Derp!'' *''Y-Guy'' *''Y-Guy HSR'' Comics *''The Bagel Comics'' *''Web!'' Video games *''Chronicles of Anima'' *''Villainy'' Movies *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures: The Movie! *The Bagel Movie *The ACS: High Society *The Bagel Movie 2 *Y-Guy: The Movie *Y-Guy: The Movie 2: Rise of The Carrot *Y-Guy: Back in Time *Nice Guys *The Epic Animals Epic Movie *Fanonverse Jr: The Summer Scheme Real world timeline Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Real world timeline Trivia *The Fanonverse mirrors various real-life events that happened on the wiki. **LT Fan is hated by most heroes, similar to how the user of the same name was treated. **SSK and John the Marksman are both depicted as powerful leaders in the Fanonverse, though John being more recent. SSK, the user, was at one point the leading admin on this wiki while KM is the current leading admin. **Early episodes of The ACS mirrored the criticism the real ACS received on the wiki. **Most relationships between OCs are mirrored by relationships of the respective creators. Gallery Acs_together.png|The ACS, the most powerful group in the Fanonverse NFmatrix_screweduponthefilenames.png|Made by Web Fanonverse chart v2.png| See also *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Chronological timeline *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Fictional locations *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of universes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Villains *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Heroes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of additional information *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Species *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Relationships Category:Community Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse